The Legend of Cynder: A new Beginning
by DragonLover2468
Summary: This is the legend of Spyro storyline but in Cynder's perspective. Cynder's POV pretty much all the time. In this story you will get to see just how abused Cynder was before she was saved by Spyro and see just how much Spyro means to her, she would even die for him. If this story is liked and gets good views and comments, I'll write a sequel which is The Eternal Night.
1. Transformation

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I would appreciate any reviews or PM you give concerning this story.**

Chapter 1: Transformation

Cynder's large eyes blinked once as she looked up at the large purple dragon.

"yes, you would be perfect for what I have planned for you."

The dragon turned its head and Cynder followed his gaze to a strange creature. It stood on two legs and instead of hard scales, it had soft fur. It had two limbs that came out of its body near its head, one of which held a stick.

"Gaul, leave us."

The fur-covered creature bowed and replied, "yes Master."

Once the door shut, the big dragon turned back to her.

"Right now, you are not strong enough to lead my men. But I will make you stronger, it may hurt slightly but it will be worth it.

She didn't understand much of what was going on, she was only a hatchling. The purple dragon opened his maw and a black cloud spread from it. Cynder involuntarily raised a wing in protection. The cloud enveloped her and suddenly her scales started to feel like they were burning. She writhed on the ground as her body started growing, her tail grew longer and thicker, her wings spread out further. During the whole time, Cynder was in pain at this unnatural thing.

Finally, the black cloud dispersed. The purple dragon grinned down at her.

"This will do for now, my puppet."

Two fur-covered creatures entered the room.

"Take her to one of the rooms."

The two creatures stopped either side of her and pulled at her.

Cynder didn't move.

She looked at the purple dragon who had turned away from her. Something hit her from behind and jolted her. Cynder spun around and saw the two fur-covered creature holding strange poles which gave off lightning. They poked her again with it and she obediently followed them as they dragged her down into the dungeons.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I just wanted to see if people would like to read a story like this or if I'm just going to be wasting my time. If you want to read more of this story then a review is a good way of telling me or you could just PM me. If you follow or favourite this story then I'll take that as a 'want to read more' sign. I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Freedom

**I may have forgotten the story a lot since I haven't played in quite a while so I've restarted a game meaning the chapters may come out slower. If I make mistakes on the plot, remember that none of this story is canon and is just a fan-made story.**

Chapter 2: Freedom

Background

The windowless stone walls were her only companion in the cold dungeons. Almost every day, one of the apes would come down to take her up to Gaul's personal chambers where he would torment her. He called it making her strong but the way he enjoyed inflicting pain seemed like it wasn't just an order from Malefor.

Another thing that happened every now and again was that she would get taken to Malefor and he would send out his cloud of black gas that made her stronger, bigger and more powerful.

The last thing that occupied her time other than sleeping and eating was training. The training consisted of her magical attacks or her attacks with claws and tail.

She had just finished another of Malefor's painful meetings and she was now getting close to Gaul's size. Her scales were starting to get as strong as steel and her claws were deadly sharp. She wore several bracelets of obedience so that she could not hurt any of her "Allies". She could spray large amounts of poison and send gale force winds to all the practice dummies. Even though she wasn't allowed to hurt any of the apes, she loved watching them run away in fear. She had been told from Malefor that she was soon ready to test her abilities in combat and she was more than happy to.

The wind tasted sweet as she left Convexity, her mission was simple; gather the power of the four elements in specialised crystals to open the portal for her master to come through. Gaul and his bunch were already out and she had been given one last transformation and talk with Malefor before leaving as well. She knew where to find enough elemental power to fill the crystals as well, The Guardians, Malefor had told her about them, how they were masters of their element and would possibly be a challenge.

Of course, they wouldn't be a challenge, she was master to four different abilities and her size and strength was unstoppable, only the manacles on her tail and legs stopped her from ripping Gaul in half for all the things he had done to her. The treatment from Gaul had helped however as she didn't feel much pain and it had strengthened her scales as well.

Another rumur had reached her as well, it spoke of a young purple dragon, he wouldn't be a problem either.

Her giant wings sent wind buffeting against the ground as she took off, she would have to first find a place to use for a base.

**I know this chapter also had nothing really happening but I assure you that the next chapter will have one of the Guardians captured. I'll let you guys decide, just put a review or something to tell me which you would like to see captured (can't be Ignitus).**

**Also, check out this story from FemanineFamine which is about dragons. I enjoy it (I enjoy all his stories) and I think you might as well.**

**Click **'**Here'** **for the story.**


	3. Volteer

**Thank you, everyone, for waiting and supporting me while I write this story. Without you guys, this story would not be and never would be. This is not to be used as cannon since its what I think it would look with Cynder's perspective.**

Chapter 4: Volteer

The bolt missed by a few feet and another bolt of lightning came rocketing towards her. Cynder swerved to the side and spat poison at him. Volteer dodged it and Cynder rammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Cynder used her superior size to beat him down.

For a master at lightning and one of the Guardians, he was a poor excuse for a dragon. She could see the fear in his eyes as her talons struck him over and over which may have come from one of her abilities or maybe it was self-borne. He moved back a step and breathed in deeply, she swung her tail right around her and across his scaly head.

"Ow, your skull is thick."

Volteer didn't answer, he was unconscious.

An ape ran up to her, he was breathing hard.

"General, they are going to break through soon."

This was what happens when you have lesser creatures working for you, they aren't as good at it as you.

Cynder sighed to herself, "ok, you can pull back, one will be enough this time, meet me at Dante's Freezer."

The ape saluted and ran back to where the other three Guardians were fighting her forces. Luckily, they had kept them busy long enough for her to finish off the dragon at her feet. If it was just a matter of killing the Guardians, it would be easy, but she needed their elemental power to free her Master so she had to keep them alive.

Cynder locked her claws onto Volteer and flapped her mighty wings, he was heavy but she would be able to take carry him still. Dante's Freezer was where she would keep him for the cold temperatures and low humidity in the air would weaken him when she would leave him there.

It took less time than she thought to reach Dante's Freezer and she set Volteer down and started up the machine to absorb his power. He shouldn't wake for some time and she should be done by the time he did.

A large troll came over to her holding large manacles made of a strange metal covered in weird engravings. Seeing them reminded her of her own ones, the troll shackled the yellow dragon.

The crystal was getting full. Yellow light swirled around it and made it glow.

Cynder shivered from the cold and drew her wings closer around herself.

Volteer stirred, his movements sluggish and weak. He opened his eyes and met hers, the fear was still there but a fear of something else as he registered the crystal that was sapping his strength.

"Cynder, I know us Guardians let you down by letting you get caught but please don't free him, he's evil and corrupted and would see the world burning."

"You don't know what he's capable of nor what I've been through, I'll let you keep your miserable life only cause the Dark Master wants to see you himself."

The crystal finished fulling up and hummed softly, Volteer closed his eyes.

The troll started dragging Volteer towards the castle to get locked up, His eyes opened again and looked imploringly at her, something in her almost made her stop the troll, almost.

"Cynder, you're making a big mistake, don't make it bigger."

"Goodbye, Volteer, I'll see you when I'm standing next to my Master."

Cynder took off from Dante's Freezer, into the warm air and felt the sun warm her cold body, Volteer will have a bad time sitting in the cold, it made her pity him.

Her next target would be the frost dragon, Cyril.

**Again, thanks for the support. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I can answer any questions you may have about this story if you PM me. Thanks for reading and I better get back to the game to remember the next part of the plot.**


	4. Cyril

**Thank you guys for your reviews. They really make my day. I have written this chapter earlier than I expected due to the reviews so please keep them coming and I can answer any questions you might have if you PM me.**

Chapter 5: Cyril

Apes ran straight at the remaining Guardians. Terrador and Ignitus were fighting a losing battle due to sheer numbers while Cyril was holding off the small amount she had sent against him. She didn't really care how many apes were killed as long as they did their job, to keep the other Guardians occupied while she took care of Cyril.

Cynder dove out of the sky and headed straight for Cyril as he battled apes just outside the Temple. Last time, she had been able to get Volteer by spreading the defenders out so it should work this time.

Cyril looked up at her and sent shards of ice hurtling towards her. A gust of wind that had come out of her maw sent them flying away. Just like with Volteer, she collided with him and used her greater bulk to send blow after blow at him.

"Ahh, Cynder, I was wondering when you would show up."

Something about his voice made her slow down, he sounded too confident for a dragon who was getting attacked.

A hard object struck her in the side and she spun mid-fall to land on her claws. Terrador stared at her as Cyril stopped next to him.

"What has he done to you Cynder," Terrador spoke softly.

Cynder snarled at him, "He made me stronger, so I shall set him free as thanks!"

She lunged forward again, sending a blast of poison straight at Terrador. Stone formed around him and blocked the attack but she pushed at the ball of stone and sent it rolling at the temple. Terrador released the magic creating the ball but he still had the momentum which made him go crashing through the heavy oak doors.

Pain seared through her side as Cyril raked his claws across her, she howled and spun around and swung her tail, the tail blade at the end cut him across his left foreleg. He stepped back and she swung her tail again, this time at his head, but he ducked at the last moment and blew a blizzard like breathe at her.

It was cold, like Dante's Freezer but she charged at him and swiped a claw at him. He tried to duck again but the metal ring around her legs hit him on the side of the head. He wobbled slightly then righted himself but couldn't move fast enough as her tail came crashing into his head.

Cyril fell down.

"Cyril!" Terrador came rushing out of the temple.

"Sorry Terrador, I would love to take you as well but I can't carry you both. Goodbye for now."

Suddenly, her whole body turned pitch black and seethrough. Terrador went straight through her and crashed into the forest. Apes ran after him at Cynder's bidding as she picked Cyril up and took flight.

Cyril was a ice dragon so it would be logical to take him to somewhere hot to negate some of his powers. She knew the perfect place, the Atwala tribe lived in a very hot place called the Tall Plains. Some of her minions had gone and conquered that place already so it should be good.

Cyril started stirring as she reached the plains and she dumped him on the ground.

He groaned and started rising, "Stay down Cyril, you can't beat me."

His eyes fluttered open at her voice and he looked at her, "Cynder, what do you hope to gain by helping the Dark Master? Power, strength, both of those you could have got if you join us, I could show you all the skills and abilities with frost, you can become even more powerful than you are now."

More powerful, that sounded good, but the Dark Master would also do it and she trusted him more than she trusted the Ice Guardian.

"The Dark Master has plans for me, plans to make me stronger than you ever could have dreamed. I don't think I'll be needing you."

Apes came up holding manacles, just like the ones Volteer was wearing now, they came over to Cyril.

"Don't resist Cyril or I'll have to knock you out again."

Cyril fought against the apes even though he was weak from the fight before. With a soft sigh, Cynder strode up to him and with one hit of her tail Watched as he crashed into the ground and didn't move except for the slow rise and fall of his breathing.

An ape came to her holding one of the crystals used to absorb the Guardians powers. She set it up and watched as Cyril's power drained away into the Crystal.

A blue light radiated from the crystal as Cynder picked it up, "Don't let this dragon get away or I'll will kill you myself."

The apes vigorously nodded their heads and she flew off to store the Crystal in her paws with the other one.

**Thanks for reading. I've had lots of support on this story so please keep it up and I'll keep up this story.**


	5. Terrador

**I think I've been making some mistakes about the characters and stuff (especially this chapter) so I hope you know that I don't mean to get it wrong or anything it's just I'm not too good at remembering all the details.**

Chapter 5: Terrador

Cynder watched in delight as the remaining two Guardians fought against the overwhelming odds of her ape army. They had strict instructions not to kill the dragons but it didn't matter if they got hurt, in fact, it would be easier for her if they did.

Ignitus sent out a constant stream of fire while Terrador rolled at them in his stone form. Together, they took out hundreds of apes, but there were thousands of apes behind who would be baying for their blood.

Finally, Cynder saw that Terrador, the earth dragon, got surrounded and Ignitus was busy dealing with his threats, opening up a chance to take one of them out.

Cynder launched herself from the trees, using her Dark scales to hide her in the night sky, and flew over Terrador. The earth guardian was having trouble fighting on all sides and several cuts oozed a dark red liquid.

As she watched from above, she saw to her satisfaction that the apes were following her plan perfectly. They harried him from the side where Ignitus was and gave ground further away from Ignitus. This way, they would both be separated while she dealt with them in turn.

Once she judged that Terrador was far enough away from Ignitus, she dropped out of the sky at him. She landed just as Terrador got some time after dispatching the latest group of apes and a look of fear flashed briefly through his eyes before acceptance of what was to come took place.

"Cynder, where did you take them, Cyril and Volteer, what did you do to them?"

Cynder's voice was smooth, almost taunting, "Oh, they're just taking a small vacation, not a place I would've chosen but they seemed to not leave."

First horror then anger spread across his face and with a angry roar he charged her. This time, she didn't rely on her strength alone for Terrador was a match for her in that, but instead, she used an assortment of breaths at him. First, she screamed fear at him which only slightly slowed his charge, then she tried blowing him back but his anger pushed him through. Finally, she turned shadowy and translucent and waited till he went straight through her before lashing out with her claws at his exposed back. She had learnt a wee trick which coated her claws in poison which seemed to hurt him just as much as her claws did.

Terrador started to move slower as the anger abated, replaced by tiredness. Soon I would be able to knock him out and go for the other Guardian. Then, he did something surprising, Terrador slumped down to the ground.

"Terrador!" Ignitus called out from where he was fighting furiously.

"Ignitus, no! Go find him, he will be strong enough, I'll be alright. She's too strong."

Cynder walked up to Terrador who had his eyes closed, they opened when she neared and what she saw in them was defeat. He was surrendering.

"Aren't you going to fight me?"

"No Cynder, I can't bring myself to hurt a female, even if they have been corrupted and I definitely can't beat you so I'm not going to try."

Cynder blinked once, then looked back at Terrador who had closed his eyes again.

"You're giving yourself up for me?"

"Yes, Cynder, I failed the first time to protect you, but maybe, maybe I can save you this time. I know that you are capable of doing things other than attack and follow orders, you are capable of doing good and not evil."

"You're right," this realisation struck her deeply, "I- Wait, I see through your trick, you're trying to get me off guard."

"No, Cynder, I'm not, please listen"

Cynder's tail came up and with one quick blow, sent Terrador crashing onto the hard ground.

"General, the other dragon escaped into the temple, we've sent search teams in but they haven't found anything yet."

"Keep searching."

Cynder heaved herself into the sky, laden with Terrador, and made her way to the third place she would fill up a crystal. The place had to be far from the other two places, not many places stood out but one place she remembered one strange place called Munitions Forge. It was populated by mole-like creatures and the twisting underground mine would be great to hinder anyone trying to rescue him.

It took a decent amount of time but Terrador was really tired from his fights and didn't stir even when she dumped him onto the ground.

The crystal hummed as it sapped Terrador's power, "ahh, General, do you need any help?"

Cynder turned to see an ape in a steam-powered train.

"I could carry that dragon there on my train, Its name is Steam."

"Sure."

Cynder lifted Terrador onto the back of the train which started to take off.

"You're not coming?"

"No, make sure you lock this dragon thoroughly so he can't escape."

"Fine by me."

The train started to chug its way into the mines.

Until the apes reported the whereabouts of the last Guardian, she would go and rest at her lair, it was time to relax and enjoy the freedom.

**Thanks for reading and thanks for all the support. I would like to give a wee shoutout to CloverField2001 who has given me great advice and lots of support and this story would not be this good without his help. He also has a story in progress which you should go check out, Its called 'The Legend of Amored'.**


	6. Spyro

**I'm back with another story and I'm going to finally introduce Spyro into it. **

Chapter 6: Spyro

Concurrent Skies, a place with rain and lightning, a perfect place to not get disturbed by anyone. Cynder lay lazily on the stone ground, as much as she wanted to enjoy herself, there wasn't much to do.

A loud knock came from the double doors on the other side of the hallway.

"Come in," Cynder curiously called out.

The door creaked open and a lone ape scrambled into the room. By his garb, she knew that he was a messenger. Finally, they must have found Ignitus.

"General, reports have come from the swamp,"

"You found him, finally, where is he now?"

"You know this dragon?"

"Of course, he's the one that I've been waiting for. Finally, I can go and take down that red Guardian."

"Um… It's not a red dragon, It's a purple one, young by the looks of him. The leader told me you would know him from a prophecy or something."

Purple dragon, she knew that prophecy, it was the one that Malefor had tried to stop when she was taken. She would go and hunt him down, Malefor would reward her for bringing the prophesized dragon down and because she was bored sitting in the hall all day counting lightning strikes.

"The swamp you say, I'll be right onto it."

The double doors banged open as Cynder flapped her wings vigorously, the wind felt great on her wings and the rain refreshed her mind and made her alert. She flew out towards the swamp for several hours before a messenger ape that was running across the ground caught her attention. She swooped down and landed in front of him with a cloud of dust.

"General, I was going to come find you, I'm guessing you've heard of the purple dragon," Cynder nodded her head and the ape continued, "well, there have been reports of him being seen near Dante's Freezer."

With a slight roar, Cynder jumped off the ground and flew into the air, heading in the direction of Dante's Freezer. The messenger ape below called up to her, "We have also found the last guardian!" But she didn't hear it.

It took a short time for her to reach Dante's Freezer. It was the place she had locked up, Volteer. She flew over but couldn't see any sign of life, no purple dragon but also no apes. All that was left was shattered remains of wooden structures.

A movement caught her eye below and Cynder dropped down and landed next to a cowering ape, he gave a cry of fright.

"Thank goodness it's you, I thought you were that purple dragon and the small dragonfly again," the ape started to babble.

"So he was here, the purple dragon."

"Yes, I heard the dragonfly call him Spyro."

Cynder took off again. Heading towards Volteer, Spyro would be going for him no doubt.

By the time she got to where Volteer had been imprisoned, he was gone. The troll that was meant to guard him was gone as well and several small gems of differing colour were scattered across the ground.

"G-General?"

Cynder whipped around and found another surviving ape. It held a shield which was directed towards her.

"I didn't think I would see you, I was sure that young purple dragon would come and find me."

"What do you know of him?"

"After I hit the wall, he thought I was dead or something cause he didn't come and finish me off. He then single-handedly slew the Ice King and freed the big yellow dragon."

Damn, he did free Volteer, luckily she already had his crystal so it didn't hinder her plan. She would go back and get some more information on this purple dragon, Malefor would surely know something about this prophecy, and maybe some of Gaul's troops might know something as well.

Cynder took off towards where Gaul was inhabiting at the moment, if she didn't get any information from there, she would go to Malefor. She didn't take a second glance at the ape below her, he had done the most he could and he was only a tool, easily found and easily discarded.

**Hello guys and thanks for reading. This chapter, I would like to give a shoutout to my friend 'IllusionMaster17'. They have been really supportive and leave great reviews and I would like to Thank them. They have multiple stories involving Spyro and Cynder and so far I like them and I highly recommend them to any who enjoy this story.**


	7. Battle

**The chapter you've been waiting for (I hope) is here. This chapter is about the first time Cynder meets Spyro. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: battle

"General! General, reports have come in from the Plains, a purple dragon has been spotted."

With a rush of wings, Cynder was out the double doors and on her way to Tall Plains.

A soft breeze drifted over the plains, the making the yellow grass rustle. Several shattered wooden objects, probably the Earth Cannons, were scattered about. Cursing to herself, she headed straight for where Cyril was held. Five minutes later, Cynder was standing next to the rubble that was Guarding Cyril, the Stone Sentinel, there was no sign of the Guardian here nor Spyro. He was going around freeing all the Guardians and that was something she wanted to avoid, next he would have to go for Terrador, she would wait there for him and take him down once and for all. Smiling evilly, Cynder flapped her wings and flew off towards Munitions Forge.

Geysers of lava spewed up from holes spread randomly around the large volcano. Dreadwings flew as sentries around while apes stood watching her as she gracefully glided over them.

"Hey General, why you here?"

"Oh, Conductor, I'm here to ambush the purple dragon, I believe you may have heard rumours."

"Yes, I have heard about him. You won't need to worry about him though, he ain't getting past me and Steam."

"Even if you defeat Spyro, I'm here to collect the crystal."

"Conductor!" An ape came running towards her, he had a slight hitch in his running which probably meant that it was sore, "Conductor, he's here, just like you had us preparing for."

The ape suddenly registered that she was there. He turned to her and was about to say something when she quickly asked.

"Who's here?"

Even as she asked the question, she already knew the answer.

"The purple dragon, he's so strong, he broke through our defences like they were nothing."

"Conductor, you go and beat him, I'm going to get the crystal."

The Conductor ran off down the tunnel to get Steam, leaving Cynder with the ape. She thought for a moment, she was low in mana as she hadn't stocked up on it during her rest, besides, one ape missing wouldn't really bother anyone, except maybe that particular ape. Cynder looked down at the ape, distaste evident in her eyes, the ape looked back up at her.

"Well done, what's your name?"

"Erfi Veyearold, General."

"Erfi, let me give you one of the best honours an ape can get."

Something must have given it away, perhaps it was the hunger in her eyes, or how her muscles tensed up, however, he knew, it didn't matter. The ape ran off down the tunnel after the Conductor, a quick flick of her tail sent him crashing into the wall where he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind coloured gems that glimmered in the firelight. She absorbed them and felt instantly stronger, if only a little, and went down a side passage that would take her straight to Terrador.

Striding confidently, Cynder travelled down the narrow tunnel. Sounds of fighting were above her, by the sound of the apes' cries, they were losing.

Cynder sped up.

A train passed overhead, probably steam, and chugged down the way she had come. The earth shook and dust fell onto her, she reached a junction and she headed left. The air was getting warmer and cracks started appearing in the surounding rock. The volcano was going to blow soon, Cynder hurried even more.

A violent explosion sounded above and the earth shook, spurts of magma dripped all around her. Cynder summoned a personal bubble of wind to keep the lava away and carried on. Small explosions were above her as she remembered the apes holding sticks of dinamite, the rock above her cracked and a cascade of burning hot lava fell on her. Only the bubble of air saved her from instantly frying. Cynder jumped through the hole above and flapped her wings to escape the heat.

The lava sprayed all around her and she looked down, Steam, or what was left of it, was scattered across the ground. A young purple dragon with a yellow light buzzing around him was staring up at her, so was Terrador.

This was Spyro, he was barely more than a hatchling. Cynder then spied the glowing green crystal, that was her first priority, Spyro would be her second. Her talons scooped up her prise as she flew over the crystal. Terrador flew up to her, intent on stopping her. Her tail flicked out and Terrador fell, the earth shook and pillars of rocks tumbled down around him.

"Run!" Terrador shouted at Spyro.

Cynder snarled at Spyro, she flew down to catch him while he ran into a hole with wings spread. Cyner followed him, shooting balls of poison which caught fire instantly due to the heat. Some of her troops manning fire cannons tried to stop Spyro but he shot his own balls of fire which left them in rubble. They were heading deeper and deeper into the volcano when he suddenly flew straight up. Cynder swerved upwards and almost scraped one of her wings on a producing rock. She could fly faster than him on long straights and started gaining on him. The volcano suddenly disappeared as they flew out of it and into the open air. Cynder closed the distance when something heavy struck her from the side. She turned mid-air to confront them and couldn't stop a gleeful smile spread across her face as she recognised Ignitus. He pushed her down as they descended towards the earth, she pushed him away and looked back at Spyro, Terrador was hovering next to him and stopped him from facing her again. Well, she didn't need to get him yet, she had Ignitus. Spyro would come to her sooner or later and she would get to sap the fire guardian's power. It was a win-win situation. She collided with Ignitus and her tail came down on him. Before he could fall, she caught him. She would take him to Concurrent Skies, her lair, and see if Spyro could get through her guards. If he did, he would be weak and would be easy to destroy.

With a satisfied smile, Cynder headed towards her lair.

**Thank you for reading again, and I hope you enjoyed it. This chapters shoutout goes to FemanineFamine who's story was the first I ever read on this website and got me into writing Spyro fanfics. They have a story going on right now but it's on FictionPress. I find it very entertaining and inspirational so I recommend you go check it out.**


	8. Showdown

**The actual chapter you have all been waiting for I think is this chapter, the final one. This chapter will conclude this story but I may write a sequel depending on the response this story gets from you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Showdown

The crystal charged slowly. Cynder paced back and forth, Ignitus was still passed out and she had put all her remaining army to protect this place. She had restocked on mana and was ready for a fight. She had also placed the other three crystals into the slots by the portal in Convexity.

Bored, Cynder took flight and flew around her lair. Streaks of lightning lit up the sky. A odd glowing light caught her attention, looking closer, she realised that it was the dragonfly that stayed around Spyro all the time. Cynder swooped down and saw Spyro. As much as she wanted to fight him, she had other priorities, mainly getting the last crystal. Cynder headed back to where she held Ignitus prisoner. It was a faint hope that her forces could stop Spyro, he would make it through anything she threw at him, in a way, she admired him for his determination. As Cynder folded her wings over her back and made her way to Ignitus, he suddenly spoke.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Cynder that at the time you needed me the most, I wasn't there. I wasn't there when you were taken and I'm truly sorry that you had to go through the things the Dark Master has done to you."

"You don't know what he did, how much pain I've suffered by him and his minions."

"No, I don't know, but don't go through with his bidding, don't believe in his twisted lies. I know you must feel betrayed that we had been unable to protect you, that you have to live in solitude because of things out of your control."

"I don't need your sympathy."

The Crystal was half full.

Despite herself, she thought of all the days, the weeks and months she had lived by herself, alone and shunned from the apes, she hadn't chosen this way of life, it had chosen her and she would see it fulfilled.

A loud knock came from the double doors. When she opened it, an ape was standing outside. "General, the purple dragon is here like you guessed, he has made it to the elevator."

"Ok, thank you."

Cynder shook her head, something was wrong with her. Since when did she thank an ape. Spyro would come to get Ignitus, he would probably come walking in and be an easy target. Cynder flew up to one of the beams on the roof and waited.

The doors opened and a small purple creature walked in, like a personal light a dragonfly followed him. Ignitus' head snapped up and he called down to Spyro.

"Spyro… Break the crystal… quickly."

Cynder jumped down, using her wings to steady herself.

"If only it were that easy, little one?" Cynder reared up in front of him.

The dragonfly stuttered something but she wasn't listening.

"Time you learned how complicated life can be."

She remembered how much pain and suffering she had gone through to get to this stage, life really wasn't that easy.

Ignitus called from behind her in a pain-filled voice, "Spyro, run… Save yourself."

"Not this time, this time I fight." The confidence in his voice brought her back to the present.

Cynder laughed to herself, what chance did this youngling have against her, The Terror of the Skies.

"Bring it."

Cynder knew a thing or two about fighting, her whole childhood had been about fighting. Spyro on the other hand was raised in a peaceful village, where the hardest fight was against frogweeds. Yet, he somehow managed to match her. She was only stalling for time as she had to wait for the crystal to charge. Cynder was used to fighting large opponents, like the guardians, but Spyro was small and quick which was strange.

The crystal started buzzing and she looked to find it fully charged. Ignitus was sagging in his restraints.

"It's so sad it must end this way."

Spyro jumped up and flew straight at her. A quick step sideways sent him tumbling behind her.

"Now, where was I?"

Cynder picked up the crystal. Ignitus fell as his bonds disappeared and with a evil laugh, she flew out the window to go to Convexity.

Cynder opened her maw and a white orb flew out. After it reached several meters in front of her, it exploded in a bright, swirling purple and green light. With quick beats of her wings, Cynder flew through the portal to Convexity.

Convexity was a strange place, things floated in open space and odd creatures lived in this desolate void. Cynder made her way to a large floating island which had a huge obelisk that radiated a red light. Three of the crystals were already there and this last one would set her master free. Cynder landed and excitedly placed the crystal in its slot.

"We're too late."

She knew that voice, she knew he would be here. Cynder turned around to see Spyro with his pet dragonfly.

"Persistent little fella, aren't you?" Cynder had finished her mission for her master and now it was time to enjoy herself a little, "This is where it really ends."

"Bring it!" Spyro's reply was like honey in her ears.

"No mercy this time."

She pounced at him and he came and met her halfway. Now that she didn't have to worry about anything else, she could concentrate entirely on this fight. She swung her huge paws at him and swiped her tail around at him, but he seemed stronger this time like he wasn't fighting for just himself. This time, he was fighting for the other guardians as well, he was fighting for the rest of the world in fact.

He was also fighting for her.

An odd feeling rose up within her, something that she had never felt. The determination in his eyes reminded her of herself, how she would strive to do her best at any task. She admired his courage to come and face her after battling her army and seeing how futile his effort was.

What was she thinking, this was a battle, she needed to concentrate. If the Dark Master heard of how she was reluctant to kill an enemy, he would be majorly disappointed.

But was he an enemy, he must of learned something about her to make him fight for her, something that meant a lot to him.

Cynder flew away from him, a column of fire surrounded her as she warred in her mind. Fighting between her loyalty to her master and the strange new feeling she was having with Spyro.

Spyro started shooting bolts of aether, the counterpart to what was running through her veins. She fired balls of fire but they were weak. She didn't know what to think anymore. Something about Spyro triggered a strange feeling that no one else had.

A swirling purple and black vortex appeared in front of him, directed at her. Before she could get out of the way, dragon-shaped creatures flew out of it at her. They passed right through her, whispering things.

"Close your eyes Cynder, give in."

"We can save you, but you must submit."

"Stop resisting, close your eyes."

The voices chanted in her mind. If she gave in, what would happen, would they kill her. It didn't matter Spyro was there, he would fight for her again.

Slowly, Cynder closed her eyes. As they closed fully, she fell, but in a dreamlike fall. She didn't feel the ground hit her. Her body began to feel weightless.

Cynder heard Spyro say one final thing, "She is just like me."

Then, it was dark.

Cynder woke to Spyro lying beside her. She didn't remember too much that happened, it was all kind of blurry, but one thing she did know was that Spyro had saved her. Cynder struggled to rise and dropped back down. The sound woke Spyro who groaned and opened his eyes.

"Cynder, are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

The dragonfly next to him stirred and lazily took flight.

"Sparx, are you ok?"

"Aside from falling out of the sky, I'm all good."

Spyro stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards a nearby crystal patch. A few strikes saw it crack open and shower him with energy. Spyro flicked some of its contents at her with his tail. Instantly she felt stronger. Cynder stood up as well and moved to another crystal patch.

"We should be getting back to the Temple, the guardians will probably be anxious."

Spyro led the way to the Temple with Cynder by his side and Sparx spinning around above him.

**This is the end of this story. If you want a sequel (The Eternal Night) then tell me with a review or PM and if enough people want one then I'll do it. Thanks to all of you who have supported me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story.**

**I have also become a beta reader so if you want, I can beta read any stories you may want me to (PM me for more info).**


	9. A short poem

**I may have just watched the entire TLoS: The Eternal Night on youtube. As I saw the ending, it got me pretty sad and then the song played This Broken Soul, and it got me in a sort of musical feeling. Sadly, this didn't turn out to be a song but it's a short poem so I guess it's close enough. It's about what's going to transpire in the next story.**

Verse 1:

Your claws are for slashing and your teeth are to bite,

The moons are aligning for the eternal night,

The apes are approaching, let's give them a fight,

'Cause when the night turns to day, we will bathe in the light.

Verse 2:

Never give in, and never give out,

The rest of the world lies in the palm of your claw,

Future generations will talk of our strife,

As we took part in the fighting, in the unending war.

Verse 3:

Look out for each other and we shall prevail,

Hero's are made in the fight yet to come,

Just remember this deep in your heart,

If we fight for rightness, we have already won.

**This was just a quick poem that I made to commemorate the news that I will be writing a sequel to this story. It will be called The Eternal Night and I'll put the link to it below once I write the first chapter. Until then, thank you for reading my story and I hope to find you reading my next one.**

**link for the story - s/13282614/1/The-Legend-of-Cynder-The-Eternal-Night - I think I've started off better than this story.**


End file.
